Fortune or Misfortune
by king of the table
Summary: A sequel based on the episode "The Fortuneteller". Aang & Katara


**Fortune or Misfortune**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I dont' own,...<p>

_**Summary**: Aang, Katara and Sokka discover a village where the village people are all_

_reliant on Aunt Wu, a famous fortuneteller who predicts the future of people who ask for_

_her advice. When they finally get a glimpse of their future, Aang is still troubled at what_

_his fortune really meant and if he is really the powerful bender who will marry Katara_

_so he tries to get a rare flower which is known as a panda-lily but as he reaches the top of the volcano, he discovers that the volcano will soon erupt and thay are all in grave_

_danger. A sequel based on the episode "The Fortuneteller"._

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara are busy fixing their camp beside a lake while Sokka is trying to catch<p>

a very annoying fish with his fishing pole. Sokka suddenly notices that the string in his

pole was gone and finds it in the hands of Aang already made into a necklace.

"Aang! How will I catch a fish with this fishing pole when you already tangled up the

string that was attached to it!" Sokka shouted.

" I did not destroy it! I wove it to make a necklace for Katara, to replace the one she

lost." Aang replied.

" You made that for me! Thanks Aang!" Katara said as she wore the necklace.

" Your welcome!" Aang answered.

As Katara tries on the necklace and wears it on her neck, Aang suddenly sees her in a

completely new light. But he gets disappointed when Katara is still unknowing that he

likes her and that she only sees him as a really good friend and like Momo.

They continue their journey to the village… seeing that what the village fortuneteller is

really true after they meet an old man. As they reach the house of Aunt Wu in the village

Katara goes first and Sukko and Aang are left in the waiting room.

Aang is obviously worried about what fortune Katara might get so he asks for Sokka's

opinion on what the two women might be talking about.

"Sokka, what will the two be talking about?" Aang asked.

Sokka replied, " Dull and boring stuff , love, who she's going to marry, how many

babies she's going to have, dumb stuff like that."

"What! I need to know what will happen." Aang thinks to himself.

"Um, Sokka I need to go to the bathroom for a while." Aang said so he could get a

glimpse of what the two women will be talking about.

After a talk of cosmetics between Katara and Aunt Wu, Katara received her fortune.

The fortuneteller said, " Katara, you will marry a powerful bender someday."

Aang heard this and was delighted because he is the Avatar, which is definitely a

powerful bender.

Sokka receives a fortune of pain and anguish, most of them self-inflicted. So Sokka's

belief that fortunetelling is nonsense increases. Aunt Wu chooses a fortunetelling which

involves looking at the cracks of bones to tell Aang's fortune. But as Aang throws the

bone into the fire, the fire grew bigger and the bone shattered into pieces.

" You will be involved in a great battle between the forces of good and evil and it will

involve the war between the different nations." Aunt Wu said.

" I already know that but did it say anything about love?" Aang asked the fortuneteller.

So Aang wouldn't get disappointed because she did not see anything involving love in

his fortune, She grabs a piece of bone and tells him, "Trust your heart and you will be

with the one you love."

The whole village believes in Aunt Wu's predictions, so they all have no doubts her

prediction that the volcano wouldn't erupt this year.

When Katara goes by, Katara remains oblivious to his feelings so Aang goes around

the village after a failed attempt to tell Katara what he felt for her and sees a girl holding

a panda-lily hugging the person who gave it to her.

"That's it! A panda-lily!" Aang thought to himself.

Aang decides to get Katara a panda-lily on the rim of the volcano with Sokka, but

when they reach the mountain, they discovered that the volcano was indeed going to

erupt.

"We have to warn the villagers before it's too late." Sokka said hurriedly.

" Sokka, wait!" Aang shouted as he took a couple of Panda-lilies and hid it in his bag.

They rushed back to town to tell everyone what they just saw but no one believed them

Because they have complete confidence in Aunt Wu's predictions.

Knowing that Aunt Wu is the only person who everyone will listen to, Aang decides to

Get her cloud reading book. Using the book, Aang and Katara manipulated the clouds

With a combination of Airbending and Water bending. Then they convinced Aunt Wu to

Make a second reading, which now tells her that the volcano is going to erupt so Aang

And Sokka, with the help of the village's Earthbenders, as anyone capable of digging

Made a giant trench around the village to redirect the lava.

The volcano soon erupted and it spewed big amounts of lava. Lava filled the giant

trench but it didn't reach the village. The village was safe until…

"The lava it's going to overflow!" shouted Katara.

Suddenly, Aang used his Airbending skills to unlesh a massive gust of wind to cool

the lava, solidifying it into a giant wall, impressing Sokka which lead him to say…

" Wow! I guess that kid is a really powerful bender after all" Sokka said looking

marvelously at what Aang has just done.

Katara soon replied, " Um, what did you just say?"

" I said that I sometimes forget the powerful bender Aang really is" Sokka answered.

Katara agrees and it yet surprised by Sokka's remark due to the prediction Aunt Wu

gave her.

"Aang is indeed a powerful bender but is he the one I'm going to

marry someday?" Katara thought to herself.

After the incident, Aang went to Katara to give her the rare flowers he picked before the

eruption.

"Um, Katara, Sokka and I went to the rim of the volcano and I saw these flowers

on the rim of the volcano so I picked some of them so I could give them to you…"

Aang said as he handed the bunch of flowers to Katara.

"Are these the panda-lilies Aunt Wu was talking about? Thanks Aang! That's

very nice of you!" Katara said as she smelled the fragrance and marveled at the

beauty of the flowers.

"Your welcome." Aang replied.


End file.
